Sweet and Sour
by Miiko Ashida
Summary: A collection of various YondaimexKakashi stories, done for the LJ community 101 kisses. Please note that not all stories are actually rated T, but that is the highest they go.
1. The Way You Move

Written for the LJ community **101 kisses** theme #13, Gravity. Kishimoto Masashi owns the Naruto universe and its characters, not me. But they're an awful lot of fun to play with.

Notes: Originally, the last section was not supposed to be there, but I felt it added good contrast to the first segment (particularly the lines "They call him Konoha's Yellow Flash/ They call him Copy-nin Kakashi"). What do you think? I might change it back, if enough people feel it's a good idea. It's a good device, but a little unnecessary, soooo...

-

The Way You Move

* * *

They call him Konoha's Yellow Flash. 

Yondaime-sensei is a blur in the air, and Kakashi watches with wide eyes as for a moment, he seems to fly without wings. _I want to move like that_, he thinks. Gravity seems not to apply to his sensei.

And then the blur stops, and Kakashi can see that he is more than just yellow and green and blue. Sensei is looking at him, his head cocked to one side and a pleased smile on his face when he sees that his student is enraptured.

"Teach me," says Kakashi, and his voice is quiet with an almost childlike wonder.

* * *

The air is thick and hot with sweat, humidity, tension. Kakashi can feel the strength leaking out of him as steadily as the flow of blood from just above his leg guard. The Stone-nin is too strong, and he is too exhausted already. He wants to just let his legs buckle under him and give up. 

Yondaime-sensei is who-knows-where in the battle. Without closing his eyes, Kakashi pictures his sensei, the fluid motion and coordinated limbs moving in a deadly blur. The moment is reassuring but a distraction, and the Stone-nin swipes a kunai toward his head.

Suddenly, an arm closes around his waist, and he is weightless. Around him the world is a blur, but he can feel the solidity of sensei's body against his back. There is a wet, slick sound, and a fleck of something – red, it must be blood – lands on his cheek. Most of the Stone-nin's gore spattered against sensei's green cape; he didn't want Kakashi to be the one covered in guilt. But he can't keep the boy innocent and untainted forever.

The world stops being blurred, and the battle is gone. Kakashi feels gravity hit him in the stomach and lets everything come out and Yondaime-sensei whispers gently in his ear.

* * *

Air whistles past Kakashi's ear as he speeds up. He thinks he might even be as fast as Yondaime-sensei, and he lets a little ripple of pride run over his skin. _I want to move like that_, he thought a long time ago. Now he is, and he hopes sensei is watching. 

He casts a glance back over his shoulder, at the man behind him. Sensei grins. Kakashi can see it clearly – he's not a blur, not even indistinct – so he must still be slow. He speeds up. He'll defy gravity. He'll be like Yondaime-sensei. If he can just be a _little_ faster, sensei won't have to come save him. Sensei –

His foot catches on something, and he feels the breath leave him as he collapses in a tangle of limbs on the ground.

* * *

"There. That should do it." 

The cut hardly bled at all, but Yondaime-sensei still took Kakashi back to his apartment to wrap his knee and use so much antiseptic that it could drown three hidden villages. When he was finished, he rocked back on his heels with a smile. Sitting on the bathroom counter, Kakashi ignored the sting of his freshly-scraped right knee.

"And a kiss to make it all better!" Yondaime-sensei added as he tied the bandage off, pressing his lips to the boy's abused knee. "At least, that's what they say."

"Sensei, I'll never be as fast as you, will I?" _I'll never move like that._ The boy who was a rushed kind of man, who always thought of training.

"Oh, I don't know about that. You were pretty fast!"

"…And then I fell."

"Well, that's gravity for you. No one is immune to it. Not even me, great and brilliant as I am." The man who would be one of Konoha's greatest struck a cheesecake pose, made even worse by the fact that he was kneeling on a fuzzy green shower rug. It was a huge effort for Kakashi to resist rolling his eyes, but he did. "You'll be great without being like me, Kakashi-kun. I know these things," Yondaime smiled, standing to ruffle Kakashi's hair. Affectionately, he pressed the boy to his chest.

Kakashi felt like the ground had dropped away, like he was flying again in the thick, hot air of that battlefield, only sensei's body holding him to this world. His stomach jumped, and gravity was nothing for a few seconds.

_Yondaime-sensei…I think we _can_ defy gravity.

* * *

_

They call him Copy-nin Kakashi.

He can see through any jutsu, learn it in seconds. But more than that, people admire what he can do _without_ the sharingan. How he can move, seemingly free from the laws of physics, a smudge of deadly color in the air.

_I want to move like that_, thinks a boy with straw-yellow hair and the second-bluest eyes Kakashi has ever seen.

.o.o.

.o.

.o.o.

:-:I think I'll try defying gravity:-:


	2. Linger

The second story for the LJ community **101 kisses** theme #5, Strawberry jam. Kishimoto Masashi owns the Naruto universe and its characters, not me. I'm planning to give them back happy and well fed.

Notes: None, actually. Just pervy, crazy little me creating a little teacher-student lovin' for my own and some others' amusement.

-

Linger

* * *

"It's a special treat." There is a cheerful grin on Yondaime-sensei's face as he holds up a jar for his students' inspection.

"Sensei, that's a jar of _jam_," Rin points out.

Obito leans closer, squinting at it from all angles. "Maybe by 'special', he means it's poisoned," the Uchiha suggests. With a roll of her eyes but a smile, Rin thwacks his goggles lovingly. Kakashi ignores the lot of them, wondering what the point of all this is.

Finally Rin swipes the container out of their sensei's hand and unscrews the top. Delicately, as though afraid it really _is_ poisoned, she sniffs it. "It's strawberry! Hey, you know, I have some sweet buns in my lunch. We could spread this on them."

"Good idea," Obito agrees, forgetting his misgivings. Rin begins to dig through her knapsack.

A few minutes later, Obito has had twice as many buns as he had been offered, and sensei has not had any. Rin is too busy scolding him for being a glutton to eat her own. Eventually, though, she tires of it and offers a jam-smeared bun to Kakashi, who wrinkles his nose.

"I don't like jam. It's too sweet."

She gives him a set of big, pleading puppy eyes. Kakashi is unresponsive until sensei leans over her shoulder and, with a similar expression, says, "Please try some. I made it myself."

To the reasoning part of Kakashi's mind, this should be even _more_ incentive to avoid letting the jam near any part of him, but he finds himself accepting the bun from Rin and taking a tentative bite. It really is horribly sweet, and it turns the bun to goo that sticks to the roof of his mouth and is difficult to swallow.

He chews the rest, trying not to taste any of it, and only just avoids grimacing. Sensei gives him a winning smile, and winks. Quickly, Kakashi pulls his mask back up to cover his blush. The team, rested and fed (except for sensei), moves on.

In another twenty minutes they are at Konoha's gates. Goodbyes are exchanged, and the group disperses. Rin and Obito go home in the same direction, and sensei laughs as he watches her rebuke the Uchiha boy's attempt to hold her hand.

"Ah, young love," he sighs theatrically. There is a moment of awkward silence as Kakashi's cheeks burn for the second time that day. Yondaime notices and changes the subject by saying wistfully, "Oh, I wish I'd had some of that jam. Strawberries are my _favorite_ fruit."

"Obito is such a pig," his chuunin student agrees disparagingly, arms crossed.

"I don't know if I would say _that_. By the way, Kakashi-chan," ("Don't _call_ me that!") "would you pull down your mask a moment?"

Without thinking, Kakashi complies. "Why…"

The grin on his sensei's face is positively devilish. "Because," he says, crouching down to be at eye level with his charge, "I think I just figured out a way to taste some of that jam after all."

There is an unceremonious, startled noise from Kakashi as a pair of lips attach themselves tightly to his. Sensei's hands are in his hair a moment, holding him in place (as if he would _try_ to get away, anyway!), and then the air rushes back where moments ago damp warmth had been, and sensei is standing up, licking his lips.

"I thought so!" he declares after a moment's pause. Face positively ablaze, Kakashi stares up at him in bewilderment. "You still taste like jam. Well, maybe a little sweeter." His wink only makes his student even more embarrassed. As though he suspects that they were being watched, Kakashi glances around. Words and breath are caught in his throat for the moment.

"Sensei," begins Kakashi when he regains his speech.

"Hm?"

"How often do you make jam?"

.o.o.

.o.

.o.o.

:-:oh, you're in my blood like holy wine, you taste so bitter and so sweet:-:


	3. Make Believe

Yet another fic written for the LJ community **101 kisses**. This time, theme #52, Lingerie; undergarments. Disclaimer: Kishimoto Masashi owns the Naruto universe and its characters, not me. What can I say? I really did mean to put them back when I was done.

Notes: Well...I personally don't see Kakashi as someone to visit the brothels, but this just seemed to _work_. Plus, he's probably pretty fishnookered at the time (actually, I just wanted to use that word).That, and the theme wouldn't possibly have worked out otherwise. Haha. Maybe I'm just lazy...?

-

Make Believe

He doesn't usually do this. Well, often enough, but it's not a _habit_. It's not an addiction.

He promises himself that.

Tonight's girl is blonde, blue-eyed. They always are. Sometimes they're even former shinobi, and if he's lucky he can persuade them to use Henge no Jutsu (though whom he asks them to mirror shocks and even disgusts some of them). It makes things easier in the moment, but he feels dirtier afterwards. Of course, it never hurts much less, anyway.

The room stinks of sex and sweat, but then, it _is_ a whorehouse. He forces himself to ignore it, to focus on the swell of her bosom as she unbuttons her shirt. Underneath, he can see a flash of pink. Sensei always detested pink. Now she's onto the fifth button, making short work of them like she's had practice (but then, she _has_), and he can see a whole frilly bra's worth of pink. It's a sharp, glaring color, not pastille-tones like Sakura's hair.

Now the woman is leaning over him, hair tickling his face and her breasts invading his line of sight. With her this much closer, he can see brown roots between the locks of her blonde hair. She's straddled him, rubbing against his hips. Sometime in the last minute, her skirt came off, too. She's wearing underpants of the same heinous design as her bra. The detail catches his eye but not his attention. Without the proper amount of hesitation, he reaches around her back to undo the strap holding her dignity marginally intact.

A soft whimpering sound rises from her throat, obviously coached but well-acted enough for what it is. Nothing sounds genuine once you've had the real thing, he supposes. Her lips travel down his neck, his torso, lower. There is a moment of guilt, the thought of _just pay her and go, don't do this _tonight_, of all nights_, but he is not anything close to strong anymore.

He spares one glance into her eyes (not as blue as he had thought on first seeing her, but they're never as blue as _those_ eyes anyway), and then he lets himself go.

* * *

When he wakes, he is alone in the room, his face pressed to the scratchy material of her bra, which has become trapped somehow under his cheek. He rubs a hand over his eyes as his thoughts splinter into a migraine. Apparently, he had too much to drink. He doesn't do _that_ often, either.

Only one night a year.

He tosses the underwear into a corner of the room, disgusted with himself, and goes home to take a shower.

Sensei's been dead for ten years as of last night, and Hatake Kakashi still searches the village for his ghost.

.o.o.

.o.

.o.o.

:-: so i'm trying to pretend you're out in the garden, that you're about to walk in to wash your hands in the kitchen:-:


	4. Lucky Charm

Written for the LJ community **101 kisses** theme #2, Four of diamonds. Kishimoto Masashi owns the Naruto universe and its characters, not me. I'm renting them in exchange for what's left of my soul.

Notes: This is just a little thing that I came up with, because it's kinda hard to combine cards and kissing. Heh.

Lucky Charm

* * *

Kakashi only knew one card trick, but he thought it was the greatest thing in the world when he first learned it. The trick involved splitting a deck in half, asking someone to look at the top card of the bottom half, and then, without saying what it was, put it back. Then, the deck would be shuffled, and supposedly that card would rise to the top. 

The first time Yondaime was roped into playing this game by his student, he noticed that the topcard's corner had been ever-so-slightly cropped, to make it distinguishable from the rest of the pack. He hadn't said anything, just slid the card – the four of diamonds – back onto the stack with a smile and watched Kakashi shuffle it back in, expertly. Sure enough, the same dog-eared card resurfaced for the end of the trick. Kakashi held it up, looking sly.

"Is this the card you had?" he asked smugly.

"You got me," Yondaime admitted with a grin. "That's pretty amazing. Where'd you learn that?"

He could tell that Kakashi knew there was no way he'd fallen for the trick, what with the card's corner cut off and everything, but Kakashi didn't call him on his bluffed amazement. "Tsunade-baachan. She loves cards."

"Yeah, I know." As it went, Yondaime had actually probably won the funds for about half the furniture in his bachelor pad off Tsunade's love of cards and gambling,combined withher horrid luck.

"You want to play again?"

Not often was Kakashi so enthusiastic about something non-training related, or so relaxed, so Yondaime readily agreed. Again the card was the four of diamonds, and again Kakashi 'psychically' turned it up sucessfully at the end of the trick.

They stopped in favor of training after about the fifth round, but Yondaime asked to see the trick again the next time he saw Kakashi on a non-training basis. Kakashi proudly repeated the previous weeks' performances each time them metup after that, complete with the four of diamonds coming up each time.

"It must be good luck, this card. It keeps showing up," Yondaime noted, half-serious.

"Yeah, I guess." With a half-smile, Kakashi put his card deck away.

The next time Yondaime saw the four of diamonds was when he was leaving to battle the kyuubi. Kakashi met him at Konoha's gates, right arm still encumbered by a sling, the fading injuries of their last mission. His face was solemn, aging him further than even the last two years had.

Yondaime had made many goodbyes in his years as a shinobi, and then as a man. Women had pleaded with him not to go. His father gave him a distantly approving "Good luck" in whatever endeavour he was about to undertake. He realized now, that in seven years of training this boy, he had never had to really separate from Kakashi for any significant length of time. Everyone said something at a moment like this. What would Kakashi's parting words be? He couldn't imagine.

"…I want to be with you."

"You…what? Kakashi-kun, you're injured. I want you by my side in this as much as you want to be there, but you can't –"

"That's not what I meant."

"I don't understand, Kakashi-kun."

The boy drew a deep breath, reaching inside his jounin vest. What he withdrew was obscured by his hand, but Yondaime was watching his lips anyway as he said the next words: "I want to _be_ with you. When you come back, I want to share my life with you. I need you, Yondaime-sensei."

They embraced, and Kakashi pushed what felt like a slip of paper into his hand. When Yondaime looked, his palm cradled a four of diamonds, one corner sliced off, and a hole punched at the top through which a chain was threaded.

"It must be lucky, you know?" stated Kakashi, quietly. "Please wear it. Come back safely."

"I will. We'll talk more when I get back. That's a promise."

Kakashi's good eye smiled above his mask. "Yeah. A promise between men."

--

Standing atop the rise, overlooking the battle ragin below, Konoha's Yondaime Hokage pulled a tattered playing card from underneath his trenchcoat.

"The four of diamonds, huh. Watch over me, Kakashi, and wait for me to come back."

He didn't need luck when he had so much to protect.


	5. Banner in the Stars, Part I

Written for the LJ community **101kisses** themes #1, Starlight and#66, Between the sheets. Kishimoto Masashi owns the Naruto universe and its characters, not me. I'm just playing with them.

Notes: Yeah, I was trying to figure out a way to do the "between the sheets" thing without making it _too_ sexual, and this ended up being it. A really steamy kiss, but that's all. There are two kisses because I used two themes in one story. This is "Part I" because there's a second part. That is all.

-

Banner in the Stars

(Part I)

Two Konoha ninja sat by the dimming embers of a fire, listening to their two companions' snoring from behind them. Other than that, and the subdued popping sounds the campfire made as it died, the night was perfectly still and silent.

Kakashi leaned into his teacher's shoulder, sleep dogging the corners of his mind even as he fought to remain awake and alert. With a smile much warmer than the meager heat their fire provided, Yondaime reached around the boy's shoulders to draw him closer. They stared up at the sky, black above them and dotted with tiny pinpricks of light.

"Did you know," he said quietly, aware of Rin and Obito sleeping just a few feet away, "that the past Hokages were so honored by the gods that when one of them passed, their souls were cast up into the heavens to continue watching over their people?"

"That's dumb, sensei. There's no such thing as gods."

"Look at that cluster of stars over there."

"Here?" Kakashi pointed a little to the left of where Yondaime meant.

"No, over here." The teacher covered his student's hand in his own, guiding it to point to a spot in the sky. "Do you see them?"

"See _what_, sensei?"

"Ichidaime and Nidaime. The stars form the outline of them, sitting together, watching over us."

Kakashi snorted, withdrawing his hand – the heat from Yondaime's on his was getting just uncomfortable – and glancing away. "That's superstitious nonsense. It just happens to look like two guys."

"I like to believe in it, though," the older man intoned. "If I am great enough, if I do enough good in my life as Hokage, perhaps I can go there when I die, also."

"Why? It's not like you'd get to live forever or anything."

"When I am dead, Kakashi, who will care for you? What I want is not fame, nor eternal life, nor a place in the heavens for the sake of being there. What I want is to be able to always be there for _you_, watching over you."

A few moments passed in silence, Kakashi turning his face away. Yondaime thought he heard the sound of a sniffle. But that couldn't be: this was Kakashi, after all.

"…Kakashi-kun?"

"Don't talk about that. It's dumb. Let's just go to bed."

With no more words, Kakashi rose and headed toward his bedroll; Yondaime put out the fire and followed. Their sleeping bags were laid side-by-side, and Yondaime pulled the top layer of blankets back for Kakashi, his own bedroll untouched.

"You don't have to tuck me in," complained the boy bitterly. "I'm not a child."

Yondaime only smiled indulgently as he pulled the blankets up tightly under Kakashi's chin, so that no warmth would escape during the night.

"Well…if you're going to tuck me in, don't have to kiss me goodnight, too?" Kakashi asked petulantly.

He didn't seem to be expecting it when his teacher bent down and pressed a kiss gently to the corner of his mouth, lingering there for a moment. The contact broke, though, and Kakashi was careful to restrain the keening noise of disappointment that welled up in the back of his throat. Yondaime looked over to where Rin and Obito slept peacefully, as though afraid they might wake and witness this forbidden moment of tenderness. His gaze was turned back to his still-awake student by firm fingers on his chin.

"Is that really a kiss?" Kakashi asked coolly.

"I suppose not."

Kakashi leaned up to meet his teacher this time as their lips touched, and then parted. He curled his fingers in soft chunks of unevenly cut blonde hair, anchoring himself to the physical world for fear that his spirit might be all caught up and devoured by the heat and passion that he strived to match. Yondaime's teeth nipped his lower lip, but the kiss slid slowly away from his mouth, to his jawbone – and there, much to his dismay, stopped.

"I…we should get some sleep. Tomorrow we'll be assigned a new mission, and we have to be well-rested."

"Goodnight, then, sensei," Kakashi whispered, turning on his side and staring at his hands. Sleep found him somewhere in the middle of the night. When his eyes finally slid open again, the stars had faded from the sky, but a tingling song that sparkled just as brightly still flickered in his heart.

.o.o.

.o.

.o.o.

:-:light up your name on a banner in the stars:-:


End file.
